


Bruises

by SunshineAndRoseWater



Series: The Road to Recovery [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineAndRoseWater/pseuds/SunshineAndRoseWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes bruises hurt even after they've healed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> This scene occurs the day after Talk to Me.

Pete startles awake when he hears the front door shut. He hadn't meant to fall asleep waiting for Mikey. He remains seated, forcing himself to wait and let Mikey come to him.

Mikey enters the living room. He's wearing an extra coat over his usual sweatshirt. Not surprising, considering how chill it got tonight. Pete can see either Andy or Matt insisting on lending him the extra layer, neither letting him leave until they were sure he was warm enough. They're good people, Pete's glad Mikey went to them. That is, he's not pleased Mikey ran off after the fiasco that was their first attempt at sex, but he's glad that Mikey went to their place instead of wandering off to fuck knows where for an entire day.

Pete was really fucking worried.

“Hey,” Mikey says, “are the kids asleep?”

“Yeah.” Pete nods.

Mikey mirrors his nod then takes a spot on the opposite end of the couch. They sit in silence for a while. Pete watches Mikey pick at his nails while they both try to think of what to say.

“Mikey, I fucked up-”

“Pete, I'm sorry-”

Pete cuts himself off, but Mikey continues, ignoring the interruption.

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have had sex with you. Last night was a mistake.”

Pete feels his blood run cold. Mikey doesn't want to have sex with him. Mikey doesn't love him. He imagined a thousand things that Mikey might say to explain what happened last night, but not that the whole thing was a mistake. Pete wasn't prepared for that.

“Not like that,” Mikey adds. Pete wonders what his expression looks like, probably nothing good. “I just. Oh god, I'm fucking everything up. Shit!”

Mikey drops his head into his hands then gasps. He lifts his head up quickly and there's blood welling up from the stitches on his cheekbone.

Pete jogs to the kitchen to get the med kit. Mikey may not love Pete, but that doesn't mean Pete doesn't love Mikey and that he's not going to continue to take care of him.

When Pete gets back Mikey is dabbing at the blood with the corner of his sleeve. Pete waves his hand away and starts carefully wiping away the blood and patching the cut with a bit of gauze.

“I'm sorry,” Mikey says, “I fuck everything-”

“Shush,” Pete says, because it's really hard to patch up Mikey's cheek when he's talking.

Mikey shuts up and waits while Pete finishes. When he's done Mikey reaches up to check it, but Pete bats his hand away.

“Don't touch it. Let it be.”

“Okay,” Mikey mumbles, sounding cowed. Maybe Pete sounded a little harsher than he meant to.

Pete starts packing up the med kit again. He should probably wrap up the rest of Mikey's stitches so he can go to sleep, but he's in a foul mood now and he doesn't think he can stand to be that close to Mikey for as long as it will take to get him properly bandaged.

“I'm sorry,” Mikey repeats. “God, I'm fucking this all up. Let me start over.”

Pete doesn't respond, but he's listening.

“I wanted to have sex with you, but I wasn't ready.” Pete is definitely listening now. “It brought back memories, things I thought I'd buried. And... I...”

Pete gathers Mikey in a hug just as he starts crying.

“I thought it was over,” Mikey sobs quietly. “Why can't it be over?”

“What is it?” Pete asks. “Please talk to me. I can't understand unless you talk to me.”

Mikey takes a few deep, calming breaths and sits back. He reaches up to his neck and Pete spots a bruise. No, a hickey. The hickey he gave Mikey last night.

“He liked to give me hickeys,” Mikey explains, covering the bruise. “He liked to mark me, show he owned me.”

Pete feels his blood run cold again, for an entirely different reason. “And when I gave you that hickey, it reminded you...”

Mikey nods.

“Fuck,” Pete curses, “I'm sorry I shouldn't have-”

“How were you supposed to know?” Mikey asks. “I never told you. It's not your fault.”

Pete takes Mikey's free hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing gently. Mikey squeezes back.

“That's why I'm... I'm not going to have sex with you, Pete. Not for a while anyway. It's not that I don't want to. It's just that I'm...”

“Not ready,” Pete supplies.

Mikey nods.

“I love you,” Pete says.

Mikey finally makes eye contact with him. He looks surprised, but there is a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Even if-”

“Even if we don't have sex. Even if we never has sex. I love you.” Pete smiles at him, rubbing him thumb along the back of Mikey's hand. “I love you no matter what fuck up shit happened to you and I'm going to help you through all of it. Okay?”

Mikey kisses his cheek. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did my work make you feel emotions? Come talk to me about it on my tumblr: [sunshinedontcare](http://sunshinedontcare.tumblr.com/)


End file.
